Ágape
by Mache-san
Summary: Ágape significa amor, é uma palavra de origem grega. Ágape pode ser o amor que se doa, o amor incondicional, o amor que se entrega.


**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente não me pertence.

"_Só existem dois dias no ano que nada pode ser feito. Um se chama ontem e o outro se chama amanhã, portanto hoje é o dia certo para amar, acreditar, fazer e principalmente viver."_

_\- Dalai Lama._

"_No fim tu hás de ver que as coisas mais leves são as únicas que o vento não conseguiu levar: um estribilho antigo, um carinho no momento preciso, o folhear de um livro de poemas, o cheiro que tinha um dia o próprio vento."_

_\- Mario Quintana._

* * *

Capítulo Único – **Ágape**.

_São Paulo – Brasil._

Aquele era o último desenho daquela noite fria. Juliana estava com as mãos doendo, principalmente a coluna. Desde cedo estava sentada de frente para o computador fazendo o desenho do seu cavaleiro de ouro preferido – Camus de aquário. Sempre que achava que estava quase no fim, via algum detalhe que não lhe agradava e tornava a dar os retoques necessários. Exatamente às uma da manhã, quando a sua cabeça já não aguentava mais de tanto latejar, assim como os seus olhos de tanto lacrimejar, Juliana decidiu dar por encerrado aquele dia fatídico.

\- Amanhã eu termino. – ela disse olhando para a tela do computador. – Talvez eu refaça tudo de novo, por mais que eu olhe para você, não consigo ver o meu Camus.

Suspirou.

De fato todas as vezes que ela olhou para aquele desenho ao longo do dia, não sentia que o Camus se parecia com aquilo. Ela tentou vários tipos de vermelho, mas nenhum chegou ao tom que ela queria, depois ela passou para os olhos e lá foi à mesma coisa, ela não conseguia um azul esverdeado que ela imaginava ser a cor dos olhos dele, caso ele fosse real. Tentou até mesmo desenhá-lo sorrindo, mas não conseguia visualizar um sorriso, mesmo que tímido em seus lábios.

\- Talvez amanhã eu tenha mais sorte e inspiração...

Tomou um banho demorado e quente, precisava desfazer os nós de tensão de seus músculos. Mesmo sendo de madrugada, não se importou em lavar os cabelos, não seria a mesma coisa tomar banho sem lavá-los. Precisava de tempo de baixo da água. Quem sabe ali ela não enxergasse uma luz no final do túnel?! Algumas pessoas não se inspiravam naquele lugar? Ela também poderia conseguir.

Infelizmente aquele não era o seu dia de sorte, nada passava pela sua mente cansada. Nada. Depois de fechar os olhos várias vezes e até cantar algumas músicas japonesas, nada de inspiração cair do céu.

\- Uma noite de sono e amanhã estarei nova em folha! – disse determinada. – Amanhã eu termino!

E foi justamente o que ela fez. Deixou seu corpo absorve a maciez do colchão e na mesma hora adormeceu.

_A luz do sol definitivamente estava incomodando a japonesa. Ela queria ficar mais tempo de baixo dos lençóis, mas aquela claridade estava a despertando do sono. Seus olhos se abriram devagar e lentamente foram se acostumando com a claridade. _

_\- Eu só queria dormir por mais alguns minutos. – falou para si mesma._

_\- Eu posso fechar as cortinas para você, meu amor. _

_\- Sim..._

_Juliana sentou-se na cama sobressaltada. Meu amor?! Ela começou a olhar a sua volta. Não estava em seu quarto, muito menos sozinha. Um homem de longos cabelos vermelhos estava deitado ao seu lado e estava nu. Completamente Nu. Ele possuía um sorriso encantador em seus lábios, um sorriso que deixou a japonesa maravilhada. _

_\- Porque me olha assim? – ele perguntou ainda sorrindo. – Você parece assustada. Teve algum pesadelo?_

_\- Não. – ela tratou de responder. – Não tive._

_Juliana imediatamente olhou para si mesma. Assim como ele, estava nua. O primeiro pensamento que passou pela sua cabeça foi: "O que eu estou fazendo nua neste quarto com esse homem?" Imediatamente, porém discretamente, puxou os lençóis e se cobriu. É claro que aquele movimento não passou despercebido aos olhos azuis esverdeados dele. _

_\- Você ainda tem vergonha de mim. – ele disse ainda com o sorriso maravilhoso nos lábios. – E ainda fica vermelha quando eu falo isso. _

_\- Fico? – ela perguntou engolindo a seco. _

_\- Fica. - ele sentou na cama e a beijou gentilmente nos lábios. – Também fica vermelha quando eu te beijo._

_Aquilo não era real, porque se fosse ela teria corrido para longe dele. Por mais que ele fosse lindo, ela era uma menina direita e se dava ao respeito, não era qualquer um que chegava e a beijava não. Entretanto, em seu interior ela queria que aquilo fosse real. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas ela se sentiu amada e sabia que o amava. De alguma forma ela o amava também, mesmo o "conhecendo" agora. _

_\- Juliana, eu nunca vou me cansar de ver esse rubor colorir o seu rosto quando esta envergonhada. _

_\- Camus... _

_Ela começou a dizer o nome dele que de alguma forma ela sabia, mas ele a interrompeu com mais um doce beijo. Beijos os lábios vermelhos dela, depois beijou suas maças do rosto, depois desceu para o seu pescoço até os seus ombros e colo. _

_De alguma forma, ela queria que ele continuasse a beijá-la, que ele a beijasse em todos os lugares que queimavam e que ela nem ao menos sabia que existiam. Ele a deitou na cama e a encarou sorrindo. Ela não pode deixar de sorrir. Vê-lo lhe trazia uma felicidade absurda e se aquilo era um sonho, ela não queria acordar jamais. _

_Na vida real, Juliana nunca tinha sido tocada, mas ali, naquela cama, Camus a tocou em todos os lugares e ela gostou e desejou que ele a tocasse mais. Perderam-se um no corpo do outro, até que eles não sabiam mais aonde um começava e o outro terminava. No final, quando seus corações batiam compassados, ele deixou seu corpo cair contra o dela, acomodou a sua cabeça entre os seios dela e permaneceu ali. _

_\- Quero permanecer nos seus braços para sempre, poder acordar com o seu sorriso todos os dias pela manhã, sentir o calor de seu corpo contra o meu e poder ser o homem mais feliz desse santuário todo, pois você é a única que conseguiu quebrar o gelo que aprisionava o meu coração. _

_Ela não disse nada, apenas mexeu em seus longos cabelos vermelhos com o coração batendo rápido e um sorriso torto nos lábios. Fechou os olhos e desejou não acordar nunca. _

O barulho do despertador a trouxe de volta a realidade. Ela ainda acordou com um sorriso nos lábios e quando se deu conta de que tudo era um sonho, se jogou na cama mais uma vez e implorou aos céus para que ela voltasse para aquele mundo paralelo dos sonhos e pudesse ser beijada mais uma vez por ele, pelo seu Camus.

Tentou por alguns minutos enquanto rolava na cama, mas como não foi agraciada pelos deuses mais uma vez, resolveu levantar e terminar o desenho, porque agora ela sabia como fazê-lo. E foi assim a tarde toda. Juliana sentada de frente para o computador tentando reproduzir o que havia sonhando. Por mais difícil que pareça, aquele amor que ela sentiu por ele, ela jamais se esqueceria. Iria lembrar-se daquele sorriso encantador e esperar que talvez um dia ela encontrasse o seu Camus.

**The End.**

* * *

**Observações:**

Está pequena fanfic foi escrita com todo o meu coração para a minha amiga, Juliana Yoshie. Espero de coração ter acertado e ter colocado um sorriso no seu rosto. Ela ficou pequena, mas foi feita com amor. Esse é o meu presente de Natal antecipado para você.

Que Deus possa abençoar você e a sua família. Que o espírito do Natal invada o seu coração e que Deus e Jesus abençoem você. Muita luz e amor.

**BeijosMeLiga.**

Machê-san.


End file.
